Pole mounted luminaires are used in a variety of outdoor applications to illuminate parking lots, parks, sidewalks, etc. Such luminaires include one or more light sources (e.g., HID lamps, fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes, etc.) that provide the desired illumination. Traditional pole mounted luminaires house the electronic components (ballast, driver, etc.) that supply power to such light source(s) either in the luminaire at the top of the pole or within the pole itself, rendering it difficult to access and service such components.